Various types of electronic communication systems may include a server device that exchanges data packets with multiple other types of computing devices, possibly over a communications network. For example, the server device may exchange data packets with desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, and/or smartphones. As these devices become increasingly more prevalent in the modern world, it is common for individuals to use such devices as part of their daily lives. For example, a user may make multiple purchases using a single mobile device, such as a smartphone. Further, a merchant may similarly sell numerous items or services using a tablet computer and/or a point-of-sale (POS) device. As such, the ability to seamlessly purchase and sell items or services may be convenient, possibly enabling users to buy items or services from merchants at virtually any location and at any time.
Yet, a number of issues may also arise. In some instances, buyers may purchase and/or make commitments to purchase items that they cannot afford. Further, merchants may commit to selling items that they do not have in stock and/or promise to sell items at prices that amount to losses. As such, various parties including users, merchants, buyers, and/or sellers are often found with accounts that have low balances, zero balances, and in many instances, negative or overdue balances. In various such circumstances, it may be difficult to urge such users to pay off their negative or overdue balances.
Further, it may be difficult to contact or reach such users to inform them regarding their accounts. Even after agents make thousands of attempts to contact such users, a small number of users actually can be reached. For example, users may not answer their calls and/or they may ignore their smartphones based on an identification (or lack of identification) of the party attempting to reach them or possibly based on not being able to identify or recognize the party attempting to reach them. Yet further, even a smaller number of users actually reached may result in the user paying off their negative or overdue balances.
In addition, it is also a concern that users with negative or overdue account balances may continue making commitments with other users, and possibly with other more responsible users with positive or up-to-date balances. For example, users with negative account balances may open new accounts and continue making obligations or commitments to the more responsible users to purchase items they cannot afford and/or promise to sell items that they do not have in stock, among other poor choices as described above.
Thus, there is much need for technological advancements to improve systems that attempt to communicate with users who have low, zero, negative, and/or overdue account balances and collect from those users. In particular, there is need for such improvements to help reach users, and contain or prevent them from creating new accounts and continuing to perform activities under new accounts.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, where the figures illustrate various examples for purposes of illustration and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limitation.